Non Remembered
by TommyHilfiger
Summary: ONE SHOT. Even though I am a 6, I am still as equal as a 8 and a 2. I don't believe I wasn't forgotten, I was just Non Remembered and I wasn't that important. But here is how my fictional story ends. I am important. All of us are important. None of us aren't.


**Hello.**

 **This is a one shot on something I have seen no one do.**

 **In the choosing ceremony when so many people died, other fanfiction people did POV's on the people that they thought were important.**

 **But every single soul that died was important. The person who's POV is in the story is a person close to America, but was below her.**

 **Anne.**

* * *

 **ANNE'S POV:**

Arriving at the Choosing Ceremony was wonderful, stepping through the double doors and into the hall was amazing. Today, stepping in here was a signal that I wasn't a hard-working maid who was doing their job to help- but as a person, like everyone else.

Seeing America, I waved happily, and she smiled, though I could see right through her and see the pain in her heart.

Turning my head- just my head -to see Prince Maxon, he was speaking to Kriss. I could just overhear them talking, but he was talking way too fast for a normal conversation. I could see out of the corner of my eye that a tear had shed from America's eye, whilst biting her lip.

I turned my head back, and started to walk to the refreshments table. I picked up a glass of water, and made my way over to Mary.

"Hello!" Mary says with enthusiasm written all over her voice. I laugh back and smile, and she lets out a little chuckle.

"How are you? This party is amazing!" she says to me.

"Remember, this is not a party, it is where someone will be chosen as," I point over at Prince Maxon. "his wife. However, I am doing fine." I tell her.

She smiles softly, getting my message. She knew that Kriss would be picked for Prince Maxon, and we both turned to them, watching them talk.

Staring at them, I picture them as Husband and Wife; King and Queen, with 2 little children running round the palace. Their smiles would be full of love, their kisses would be full of lust, and them loving each other would be so strong as trying to break a diamond with your own fist.

I turn to America, and then picture what she could be doing. Playing music, being an international popstar, and having a great life. She would be married to a beautiful and handsome man who loved her dearly. There would be screams and shouts coming from her as her husband chased her around the messy living room floor occupied by small toys belonging to small, red haired children.

I snap out of my daydream, seeing Mary had left me to go get another top up of water. I move away not making a sound, and walk to one of the couches.

As I head my way, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn towards the hand, and see Queen Amberly staring at me with a soft smile on her beautifully calm face.

"Hello, Your Majesty," I say to her. She walks towards me for a few meters before stopping.

"Please, call me Amberly. Were you one of Lady America's maids?" she asks me.

"Yes Your M-... Amberly. I was her head maid." I say. She smiles at me more and I smile back.

"Well, you did a very good job at making those dresses. I was very impressed. Now I must get on my way, I need to go back to my husband.." she says to me. SHe smiles back and walks off to her husband, and King Clarkson light up when he saw her. I guess he liked her alot.

Suddenly, I then see a flash of red. Red bandanas tied around some of the guard's heads. One of the people walks up behind Lady Celeste- I despised her. -and aimed the gun at the back of her head, firing instantaneously.

A scream rang out in my ears from over half of the room. I watched as Queen Amberly deflected a shot aimed at her husband, killing her immediately. Another shot hit the King, killing him.

"I GOT BOTH! NOW WHERE IS THE PRINCE?" some random rebel shouted. I turned to America who was standing looking at a rebel that was aiming at her. Maxon was standing next to her, looking at her.

The rebel fired, and Maxon deflected the shot, hitting him instead of her. I gasped, hurt that Maxon was in pain, but happy that America was ok.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked in front of me, and realised I was losing my footing. I saw a female rebel staring back at me, snickering meanly. I fell to the ground with a loud thump.

I thought about how I had served America, thinking I could've done more to help her. I shed 3 lone tears, 2 on the left and 1 on the right, and lay there on the ground.

I hope America is ok. I hope Lucy and Mary are ok. I hope Prince Maxon is ok. I hope everyone that is alive is ok.

I quickly think to America, as many scenes play through my head oh her and I together. Like when we showed her the red dress before she became an Elite, the secret that I told her, and my final dress that I helped to make.

My dead body laid there as I drifted into the different dimension where souls of the dead hover and look upon the world.

I know that I won't get a memorial like King Clarkson or Queen Amberly. I know I won't make a full recovery like Prince Maxon will. All I know, is that America will remember me.

Her head maid. Anne.

* * *

 **How was that for a one shot?**

 **Please review or PM me, I want to know what you think. I really didn't think Anne should of died, but that is what Kiera Cass did.**

 **R.I.P Anne.**

 **One last thing, even though the ones closest to you might be important, but we all are. All 7.5 billion of us.**

 **xXNewZealandMaoriXx**


End file.
